Pui Pui
|Race=Zoon-seijin |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (boss) Dabura (superior) Yakon (comrade) }} Pui Pui (or Pocus) is a minion character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime''Dragon Ball Z, and who also appears in ''Dragon Ball GT. He is one of Babidi's minions, called a Majin. He is the guardian of level one in Babidi's spaceship which housed the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Appearance Pui Pui's head resembles that of Appule and, to a certain extent, Frieza's third form. He wears a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate has two protruding spikes off the backside. He also wears a matching helmet, but his cranial structure is never shown. Many of the Majin Grunts wear the same white armor he wears. Biography Dragon Ball Z Babidi Saga Pui Pui is first seen when Yamu and Spopovich return from collecting energy. After giving the energy to Babidi, the two Majin humans are declared useless by Babidi. After Babidi mutilates Spopovich by using his telepathic skill to make the warrior explode from the inside out, Pui Pui sadistically kills Yamu when the warrior tries to escape. Pui Pui meets Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Supreme Kai when they descend down Babidi's spaceship, trying to stop Babidi's plan of releasing Majin Buu. During the search in Babidi's ship, Vegeta wins a rock-paper-scissors match against Goku and Gohan in order to be the first to fight. Vegeta's first opponent is none other than Pui Pui. After a short, cocky monologue, Pui Pui attacks Vegeta head on. The Saiyan Prince effortlessly dodges and blocks Pui Pui's blows, smirking during the entire fight. However, since Pui Pui is one of the most powerful beings in his respective quadrant of the universe, he is not convinced of Vegeta's overwhelming power. As Pui Pui continues to attack Vegeta, he is repeatedly knocked down and pounded on. In order to give Pui Pui the advantage, Dabura suggests to Babidi that the fight should be transported to Pui Pui's home planet, Zoon. Once there, Pui Pui exclaims that he has a great advantage now, because Zoon has a gravity that is 10 times higher than that of Earth. However, Vegeta had already trained under 500 times Earth's normal gravity (not to mention he grew up on Planet Vegeta which had gravity equal to Zoon to begin with,) and this results in Vegeta's indifference to the gravity change. Shocked, Pui Pui believes Vegeta's training history is a bluff and foolishly attacks. Vegeta relentlessly pummels Pui Pui once again. Out of desperation and anger, Pui Pui can not admit defeat and attacks yet again. However, this time around, Vegeta obliterates him without any effort with a large energy blast directed at Pui Pui's chest, although not before asking Pui Pui if he still thinks he is bluffing. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Along with Yakon, Pui Pui makes a cameo appearance in the episode "A Dangerous Union" as they escape from Hell, along with many other former villains in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Pui Pui is then shown with Android 19 using their energy blasts, but he is later quickly killed by Goten. In these scenes, Pui Pui and Yakon have the "under Babidi's control" Majin crest on their bodies, indicating that Babidi could have brainwashed them again in Hell. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Photon Wave' – Pui Pui is seen performing the two handed version of this Full Power Energy Wave technique with Android 19 in Dragon Ball GT. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Pui Pui used this against Goten in Dragon Ball GT. *'Pui Pui Nice Shot' – Pui Pui unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. It was used to kill Yamu. Video game appearances Pui Pui appears briefly in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, where he is killed by Vegeta. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, but, comically, he is beaten by a single attack. He makes a non-playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Babidi's attacks named "Pui Pui Nice Shot". Babidi kicks the enemy up in the air and then summons Pui Pui, who unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. Babidi then says "Nice shot." Pui Pui appeared for the first time as a playable character in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Tomohisa Asō *Ocean Group Dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Latin American Dub: Enrique Mederos (†) *Brazilian Dub: Carlos Silveira Trivia *In the English manga, he is referred to as Pocus (based on "Hocus-Pocus"). *Pui Pui has several similarities to Cui. Firstly and quite noticably, there is a slight resemblance in the two characters' names. Secondly, they both plegde great allegiance to their leader, whereas Cui serves Frieza, while Pui Pui serves Babidi. Finally, they are both ruthlessly murdered by Vegeta when fighting him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains